The World Belongs to you
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Post DOC. Un Vincent fatigué de la vie, un Rufus à la recherche d'un nouveau jouet... Et si celui-ci était moins bien dressé que le blond ne s'y attendait ?


**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu  
><strong>Bétalectrice adorée et jamais assez remerciée de son travail : <strong>x-DDM-th-x  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. J'ai hésité à publier cette fic ici, et pensé plutôt profiter de mon compte secondaire, mais finalement, ça devrait aller ! Sinon, je "remercie" Helfyr, à qui cette fic doit le jour... Et qui m'a pas donné de titre, la charogne. Je hais les titres.

* * *

><p><em>The World Belongs to you<em>

* * *

><p>Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Sephiroth était vaincu, Lucretia avait définitivement disparu dans la rivière de la vie, chacun reprenait sa place dans un monde qui ne lui appartenait plus.<p>

Il avait dormi pendant 25 ans, peut-être que quand quelqu'un aurait besoin de lui à nouveau, il viendrait le réveiller. En attendant, pourquoi rester dans un monde qui tournait très bien sans lui ?

Vincent s'allongea dans son cercueil, prêt à replonger en stase… Une main agrippa le couvercle de sa dernière demeure, l'empêchant par une force vive de s'enfermer vivant. Nimbé de lumière, ses cheveux blonds et courts encadraient un visage parfait, et deux yeux d'un bleu profond se posèrent sur lui pour l'évaluer rapidement.

"- Vincent Valentine ? J'ai une proposition à vous faire… Je veux que vous veniez travailler pour moi."

Le blond lui tendit la main, proposition tacite de sortir de l'ombre… Il ne devait pas. Il avait mérité de dormir pour toujours, il n'aurait jamais assez d'une nuit sans fin de cauchemars et de souffrances pour expier son crime… Pourtant, il attrapa la main, se laissa extirper de son cercueil.

oO°Oo

Rufus examina son nouveau jouet, et retint un sourire. Il était parfait. Son costume noir, légèrement différent de celui habituel des Turks, faisait ressortir parfaitement la pâleur cadavérique de sa peau, se fondait à l'ébène de ses cheveux, et mettait en valeur son regard sanglant. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise… Le blond lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés, et ouvrit son bloc note.

"- Je vais vous expliquer rapidement le fonctionnement de la Néo Shinra, histoire que vous puissiez vous y retrouver…"

Comme si c'était involontaire, Rufus se pencha, pressant sa cuisse contre celle de Vincent. L'effet fut immédiat, et le brun rougit fortement. Il était adorable…

"- N'hésitez pas à poser des questions… Je veux être sur que vous ayez parfaitement compris la situation…

- Pourquoi moi ?"

Le président retint un sourire carnassier. Il sentait bien, au regard du brun, que celui-ci semblait déboussolé. Prêt à s'enfermer à nouveau pour plusieurs années…

"- Vous êtes quelqu'un qui a subi la Shinra à l'époque de mon père… Vous serez une sorte de garant, et grâce à vous, AVALANCHE comprendra que la Shinra a réellement changé."

Une hésitation passa dans le regard carmin, et Rufus se releva, passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il se donna l'air légèrement fragile, et posa sur Vincent un regard étudié, presque angoissé.

"- Ce travail ne vous intéresse pas ?"

Encore une fois, Vincent rougit, et rentra la tête dans les épaules, certainement par habitude de cette période où sa cape pouvait cacher ses émotions.

"- J'ai déjà dit que j'acceptais."

Rufus se détourna vers la baie vitrée, et posa sa main sur la surface froide.

"- Je ne veux pas que vous vous sentiez obligé…"

Il entendit le brun se lever, se rapprocher.

"- Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi… "

Le jeune homme exulta intérieurement. Vincent était à lui.

oO°Oo

Déjà deux mois qu'il travaillait pour Rufus Shinra. Il n'aurait su dire s'il aimait son travail ou pas, mais en tout cas il aimait travailler pour Rufus. Les débriefings se terminaient même par un repas, parfois. Un moment où le blond laissait tomber son masque de dureté, donnait enfin l'impression d'être un véritable humain… En seulement deux mois, le blond avait envahit sa vie... Pourtant lorsqu'il arriva dans son bureau, Vincent sentit de suite que quelque chose n'était pas… normal. Son chef semblait ravagé par une tristesse, une angoisse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas…

"- Toi qui a travaillé pour lui… Tu trouves que je ressemble à mon père ?"

Le brun s'agenouilla, attrapant la main gantée de Rufus.

"- Votre père était aigri et mesquin… Vous ne lui ressemblez en rien, Rufus…

- Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me faire plaisir, hein ?"

Le blond se pencha, cherchant une réponse claire dans ce regard carmin… Et sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Vincent glissa sa main métallique derrière la nuque du jeune Shinra. Il le sentit frissonner au contact froid du gant, et lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres contre la bouche de Rufus, il eut l'impression de goûter un fruit interdit. Lorsqu'il pénétra l'antre du blond, elle avait le gout de thé à l'orange, légèrement sucré.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Rufus cligna ses yeux, rougi de colère… Et le gifla brutalement avant de se relever. Vincent ne dit pas un mot, et quitta le bureau.. Qu'avait-il fait ?

oO°Oo

Rufus regarda, dans le reflet de sa vitre, Vincent partir. Puis un sourire se forma lentement sur son visage. Maintenant, amener Vincent dans son lit. Ca ne devrait pas être trop dur… Vincent apprendrait rapidement qu'en plus d'être son patron, il était son _maître_…

Il attendit d'abord quelques jours, avant d'appeler Vincent. Froidement. Lui faisant remarquer que son travail n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Bien entendu, moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, le brun rappliquait dans son bureau, l'air plus gêné que jamais. Rufus le fit asseoir, gardant une position de supériorité en s'autorisant à marcher juste derrière Vincent. Il aimait voir l'inquiétude crisper le brun, et sentait que le silence oppressant ne faisait que stresser plus son jouet. Une fois satisfait de l'état d'anxiété dans lequel il avait réussi à placer le brun, Rufus s'assit sur le bureau, face à lui.

"- Regarde-moi." Lâcha-t-il durement.

Vincent sursauta, obéit.

"- Explique-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas venu travailler depuis… Quatre jours ?

- Je… pensais que vous ne voudriez plus me voir…"

Rufus eut un sourire intérieur.

"- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Je vous ai…"

Le brun le supplia du regard. Il ne voulait pas continuer sa phrase, mais Rufus l'enjoignit, d'un mouvement autoritaire de la main, à continuer.

"- Je vous ai embrassé."

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Le président pouvait voir le rouge colorer ses joues, et se rapprocha de son employé, pour lui attraper les cheveux à pleine main, brutalement, et lui pencher la tête en arrière.

"- Plus jamais sans mon consentement."

Et il l'embrassa. Violemment, sans aucune douceur, pour voir jusqu'à quand Vincent se laisserait faire. Le brun répondait timidement au baiser, sans oser toucher Rufus, les mains crispées sur son pantalon… Le président s'écarta lorsqu'il sentit Vincent s'échauffer, et un rapide coup d'oeil lui fit comprendre qu'il avait obtenu le résultat escompté. Il se réinstalla sur son bureau, croisa les bras et jeta un regard hautain à Vincent, qui le fixait avec un regard complètement perdu.

"- Tu as envie de moi ?"

Le rougissement du brun fut plus important, et il hocha la tête, timidement.

"- Réponds !

- O… oui… "

Le blond pencha la tête, et sourit.

"- Déshabille toi."

Il regarda son employé hésiter, obéir les mains tremblantes.

Vincent se retrouva rapidement en boxer, cachant difficilement son érection en tenant ses mains devant lui…

"- Totalement."

Rufus sentit sa propre excitation monter lorsque Vincent fut nu devant lui, le sexe tendu de désir…

"- Masturbe toi.

- Non, je…"

La gifle vint sans que Vincent puisse l'éviter, et le blond sentit un élan de désir lui tordre les reins.

"- Tu comptes me désobéir ? Installe toi sur le siège, écarte les jambes et masturbe toi. Je veux te voir jouir…"

Le brun hocha la tête, docile. Il semblait timide, mal à l'aise, mais pourtant toujours aussi excité. Il ferma rapidement les yeux, tandis qu'il imprimait à son sexe des mouvements de vas et viens aux rythmes variés, grognant de prénom de Rufus…

Le président de la Shinra se concentra pour ne pas toucher Vincent, oublier sa propre érection. Lorsque son employé éjacula, il se releva souplement, plongeant l'index sur le ventre maculé de sperme. Il remonta jusqu'à un téton rose et pointé, arracha un léger gémissement au brun, et porta le doigt à sa bouche. Vincent ouvrit les lèvres, rougit, et accepta le baiser salé que Rufus lui imposa, docilement. Sa main se leva, prête à enlacer le blond, mais il se retint...

"- Tu peux partir." Le congédia Rufus, s'éloignant.

Il se plongea dans son dossier, faisant mine de ne plus faire attention à Vincent, le laissant se rhabiller, honteux, et quitter le bureau...

oO°Oo

Il se regardait dans la glace, fixement. Puis son poing partit, brisant la surface réfléchissante en mile morceaux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire ? Pire que ça… Rufus ne lui avait rien fait. Il l'avait juste… Plus il y pensait, plus ça l'énervait. Il ne comprenait pas cette envie de se soumettre, d'obéir à la voix grave et froide, impérative, du blond. Son regard glacé, comme s'il le testait. Qu'en avait-il déduit ? Voulait-il que Rufus le voit comme une larve soumise ? Etait-ce ce qu'il cherchait ?

Le regard de Vincent changea, un éclair dangereux passant au travers… Il allait payer. Il allait montrer à Rufus qu'il n'était pas apprivoisable, qu'il n'était pas un jouet…

La question du comment n'était même pas à réfléchir. S'il voulait le faire plier, il allait contrattaquer sur le même plan que le blond. Et vite. Vincent enfila rapidement des vêtements propres, arrangea ses cheveux sombres pour finalement les attacher dans son dos.

oO°Oo

Rufus congédia son garde du corps, et jeta un regard à son immense appartement vide. La baie vitrée ovale donnait sur Midgard à moitié détruite et Edge en construction. Parfois, grisé par l'alcool, il aimait comparer Midgard à son empire dégénéré, mais ce soir il y voyait simplement une masse grouillante d'humains.

Il détestait les Hommes.

Il ne vit rien, mais soudain un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux, et il fut plaqué contre un torse puissant. La panique menaça de le submerger, mais il reconnut l'odeur de Vincent et se calma instantanément.

Le brun avait mis des gants, et lui murmura de ne pas crier, ne pas se débattre. Il n'imaginait pas le délice qu'il faisait vivre à Rufus, lorsqu'il lui ramena brutalement les poignets dans le dos pour les y attacher…

"- Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal…" Murmura Rufus d'une voix faible et effrayée.

Vincent eut une demi-seconde de latence, faisant sourire intérieurement le président de la Shinra, et inséra un bâillon dans la bouche du blond. La boule percée de petits trous qu'il découvrit du bout de la langue ravit Rufus, et il laissa échapper un gémissement de "peur". Il n'imaginait pas Vincent aussi bien équipé… Et c'était déjà la remarque qu'il s'était fait dans l'après-midi. Le brun connaissait bien l'appartement, et les mena directement à la chambre, jetant son prisonnier sur l'immense lit blanc. Rufus eut un grognement pour ses chaussures, qui allaient tacher les draps brodés, mais se contenta d'essayer de s'écarter de son "agresseur". Autant jouer le jeu… La gifle, avec la main humaine de son jouet, le surprit et lui fit pousser un cri de douleur.

"- Ne tentez rien, et je ne vous blesserai pas plus que nécessaire." Gronda Vincent.

Le blond hocha la tête, essayant de calmer l'érection qui distendait ses sous vêtements, et gémit doucement lorsque la bouche vorace du brun se referma sur son cou, maltraitant la peau à coup de dents et de suçons. Il se retrouva rapidement nu, et rougit. Vincent portait encore tous ses vêtements, et sentir le tissu râpeux contre sa peau fragile était une torture délicieuse.

Il ne s'occupa plus des faux semblants lorsque la main métallique se referma sur son sexe. Malgré le gant, il sentait la froidure, les arrêtes vives du métal, mais le mouvement du brun était doux et précis. Le contact froid du lubrifiant sur ses fesses le fit se crisper, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Le premier doigt qui s'inséra en lui lui envoya une onde de douleur dans la colonne vertébrale. Il n'était pas habitué à ça… Il se força au calme, remuant à travers ses liens.

La boule enfoncée dans sa bouche l'étouffait, ses bras lui faisaient mal…

Le brun s'interrompit, semblant voir que quelque chose n'allait pas… Le soulagement de sentir Vincent s'écarter de lui ne calma pas… Rufus craignait ce qui allait suivre… Il serait incapable de supporter son Turk en lui… Sans se contrôler, il eut un sanglot… La main dégantée, douce, de Vincent vint se poser sur sa joue, et détacher le bâillon. Le blond se redressa, calmé par le fait de sentir le torse du Turk contre son visage. La bouche de Vincent vint se poser sur la sienne, à la fois rassurante et possessive.

"- En… enlève-moi le bandeau…" Murmura-t-il, presque suppliant.

"- Non.

- Vincent, c'est un ordre !" S'écria le blond, l'inquiétude perçant à travers sa voix.

"- Désolé Monsieur. Ce soir, je suis en permission."

Rufus eut un frémissement, mais se serait tué plutôt que d'avouer qu'il était effrayé par ce que pouvait lui faire Vincent…

"- Je vais appeler mon garde du corps." prévint Rufus, calmement.

Un simple rire de gorge lui répondit, le laissant imaginer que ledit garde ne pourrait pas l'aider ce soir. Il entendit un bruissement de vêtements, et lorsque le brun revint se coller contre lui, c'était pour le frotter contre sa peau chaude et souple.

"- C'est votre première fois ?

- Tu me prend pour qui ?" S'étrangla le président, refusant d'admettre la vérité. Vincent n'était pas son premier amant, loin de là, mais jusqu'à présent il avait eu des rôles plus actifs que passifs, jouant sur son statut pour ne pas avoir à…

"- Quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas qu'on lui mette quelque chose entre les fesses."

Il rougit violemment, puis se reprit.

"- Si tu as compris ça, détache-moi."

Les lèvres de Vincent se refermèrent sur sa clavicule, mordant légèrement la chair tendre.

"- Pas question. Ca vous fera autant de bien qu'à moi…"

Le blond ferma les yeux, maudissant l'éducation de son jouet… Quelle étape avait-il raté ? Devait-il se débattre, se laisser faire ? Le temps qu'il y réfléchisse, Vincent l'avait allongé, embrassant sans vergogne le corps de son directeur. Le contraste entre sa langue, humide et joueuse, sa main douce et chaude, et sa griffe glaciale et agressive était grisant, la manière dont il jouait de ses tétons, l'un maltraité par la main métallique de Vincent, l'autre caressé et sucé avidement par une bouche tendre et douce… La main humaine, quant à elle, jouait à caresser les côtes et le ventre du blond, comme animée de vie propre.

Rufus cessa de se poser des questions lorsque le brun referma sa bouche sur son sexe tendu. Il retint difficilement un cri de surprise, mais se laissa envahir par les sensations qui affluaient entre ses reins.

La langue joueuse semblait prendre un malin plaisir à dessiner des circonvolutions humides sur le membre turgescent, jouant avec ses sens jusqu'à le faire gémir de plaisir et de frustration mélangées.

La main humaine de Vincent lui flattait doucement les reins, pétrissant les fesses d'une main assurée… La manière dont elle se frottait contre l'anneau de chair rose resserré lui envoyait des ondes de plaisir dans la colonne vertébrale, et Rufus ne put retenir un cri rauque de plaisir lorsque, conjointement, son sexe fut happé par la bouche de son Turk et le doigt de celui-ci le pénétra. Les sensations contradictoires, la légère gêne qu'il ressentait, le plaisir intense, tout le poussait à s'abandonner sans réfléchir aux mains expertes du brun…

Le second doigt fut plus douloureux, et Rufus remua légèrement le bassin, jusqu'à trouver une position plus confortable, tout en laissant son futur amant s'occuper de lui. Les mouvements de ciseaux, alternant frôlements et pressions plus marquées sur la prostate, lui faisaient tout oublier : les liens qui lui bloquaient les bras, les ténèbres forcées, ses gémissements méconnaissables… La bouche quitta son sexe distendu, lui arrachant une plainte frustrée, gutturale. Mais la frustration n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il ressentit quand les doigts le quittèrent… Il se sentit retourné sur le ventre, s'offusquant lorsque sa tête s'enfonça dans les oreillers, incapable qu'il était de soutenir son torse avec ses bras attaché. Il rougit, imaginant un instant l'image qu'il devait offrir, la croupe maintenue en hauteur, totalement exposé aux yeux rouges de Vincent…

Un sursaut le fit trembler lorsqu'il sentit le sexe turgescent de Vincent se frotter contre ses fesses, à la fois brûlant et glissant de lubrifiant.

"- Détendez-vous." Intima Vincent…

Il le pénétra d'un coup. Rufus poussa un cri de douleur vexée, étouffé par les oreillers, sentant son amant s'immobiliser en lui.

Vincent reprit calmement son souffle, refusant de se montrer trop inquiet pour le blond. Il savait qu'il l'avait suffisamment préparé, même pour une première fois. Il refusait de se montrer trop tendre, trop prévenant, même si c'était ce que ses tripes lui intimaient. Sinon, jamais Rufus ne le considèrerai autrement que comme un jouet… Il attendit quelque secondes, le temps de s'habituer aux palpitations furieuses de l'anneau de chair resserré contre son membre, et glissa sa main entre les cuisses du blond… Trouver le membre toujours vigoureusement tendu, malgré la douleur précédente, le rassura plus que tout ce qu'aurait pu dire son amant.

Il entama un léger mouvement du poignet, se forçant toujours à l'immobilité, jusqu'à entendre les légers grognements de plaisirs qu'il pouvait tirer du président. C'était le signal qu'il attendait, et il entama un mouvement ample de bassin, cherchant toujours à procurer du plaisir à son amant, à chaque coup de rein…

Il pouvait sentir que Rufus se retenait de l'accompagner, et esquissa un sourire, avant de se pencher pour relever le blond. Sa main mécanique s'enfonçait légèrement dans la poitrine du blond, mais Vincent pouvait à loisir dévorer les épaules offertes, sentant les doigts hésitant du président caresser son ventre à la mesure des mouvements possibles qu'il avait, les bras liés…

Dans sa main, le brun pouvait sentir le sexe se tendre encore, le gland devenir plus chaud dans sa main, prémices de l'orgasme qui allait bientôt secouer son amant…

Il s'interrompit, arrachant une plainte de frustration au plus jeune, et sourit.

"- Si vous voulez jouir… Il va falloir que vous demandiez, Rufus… "

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le blond se rembrunir, et se concentra sur les mouvements de son propre bassin, décidé à faire comprendre qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, même si le président restait silencieux…

Avec plaisir, il enfonça ses doigts dans les hanches du blond, le laissant retomber contre les oreillers sans considération, et accéléra son mouvement, prenant plaisir à retarder son propre orgasme…

Le blond tremblait de désir, et ses cris d'extase emplissaient la chambre… Vincent s'arrêta soudain, retirant son sexe douloureusement tendu de sa gangue de chair.

"- NON !" cria Rufus, avant de s'interrompre, rougissant.

"- Il y a un problème, très cher ?"

Avec douceur, le brun fit passer son gland contre l'anus distendu, se retirant lorsqu'il sentit la pression du président pour le reprendre en lui… D'un geste, il lui bloqua la tête en enfonçant sa main métallique dans les cheveux.

"- Dites le moi…"

Toujours cette caresse, contre l'entrée rendue trop sensible… Les épaules du blond s'abaissèrent, et celui-ci eut un soupir haché.

"- Vincent…

- Oui ?"

Rufus déglutit, inspirant. Il en avait trop envie, même si ça l'écorchait de l'admettre…

"- Fais-moi jouir…" murmura-t-il faiblement.

"- A vos ordres…"

Le retournant sur le dos pour lui écartes les jambes, Vincent eut un instant de pause, admiratif devant son amant, rougi par le plaisir, tendu et désirable… Et le pénétra, lentement, comme il aurait voulu le faire la première fois. Les jambes du blond s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, lui faisant comprendre toute l'envie qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Pris de pitié, Vincent se pencha, détachant les mains du blond pour le remonter sur ses genoux pliés. Sa main gauche vint se caler dans le creux des reins de Rufus, aidant son mouvement, alors que le président refermait les bras autour de son cou, blottissant son visage contre les clavicules du brun.

La main humaine du Turk vint se glisser entre eux, et enfin Vincent accepta de les mener à l'orgasme.

oO°Oo

"- Je devrais te tuer pour ce que tu as osé faire."

Pourtant, le blond était blotti contre Vincent, immobile. De toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de bouger : il avait mal partout, mais c'était surtout l'orgasme récent qui avait balayé toutes ses velléités de bouger.

"- Vous vous priveriez d'un amant comme moi ?" Lança Vincent, avec un sourire, avant d'embrasser le haut des cheveux d'or.

Un soupir souleva Rufus, et il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il repensait au Vincent soumis de l'après midi et à la bête sauvage qui l'avait à moitié violé, il avait honte de réaliser qu'il préférait la seconde version…

D'une main lascive, le brun lui caressait les cotes, envoyant dans tout son corps des ondes de bien-être…

"- Mais vous préférez peut-être que je parte ?"

Le froid s'immisça entre Rufus et Vincent, et le blond le retint instinctivement.

"- Reste !" Il rougit légèrement, remerciant la pénombre qui les dissimulait. "… C'est un ordre."

Le brun eut un léger rire de gorge, chaud et presque moqueur.

"- Comme vous voudrez." Accepta-t-il, embrassant délicatement Rufus.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>NDLA : <strong>Bon, pas grand chose à dire sur ce "léger" PWP. J'espère qu'il vous a plu, et si c'est le cas (ou pour m'insulter), n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review !... Pitié ? *regard larmoyant*


End file.
